BoJack Kills
BoJack Kills is the third episode of season 3, and the 27th episode overall. It details BoJack and Diane getting caught up in a murder scenario involving a killer whale stripper, and a type of heroin nicknamed "BoJack", which causes confusion amongst the main characters. Plot The episode opens with an advertisement for a strip club known as whale world, narrated and hosted by a sexist character, who happened to play a character named Goober on Horsin' Around. He details various activities to take part in at said club, while using word play to make it seem like a family-friendly environment. He also encourages people to bring young girls in, so as to hopefully motivate them to become strippers as well. Following the intro, the episode actually begins with BoJack attending a non-specific, inoffensive version of a winter holiday play referred to as, "An All-Inclusive, non-denominational winter day pageant" which he was attending due to the parents present being oscar voters. In the middle of the play, he's contacted by a playwright associate of his, named Jill Pill. BoJack complains about the play's inoffensive nature, while Jill requests that BoJack get in contact with Cuddlywhiskers, a popular director and former lover of Jill's. BoJack poor attempts to mask the fact that he forgot to check up on him previously, and Jill adds onto the request, by asking that BoJack retrieve a letter she wrote to Cuddly, which she holds sentimental value in. After the phone call, he clarifies with Ana that he needs to run the aforementioned errand. Ana confirms his info while requesting that Diane (whom was also present) tag along, while keeping up on her journalistic duties. She also requests that BoJack attend a Bat Mitzvah, in order to net some of the Oscar voters' approval there. Diane heads outside for a smoke break before they leave. She receives a phonecall from Mr. Peanutbutter, whom practices a new exercise referred to as their "Daily Download" which involves a heavy amount of repetitive and cyclic phrasing, emulating how uploading and downloading work. Before ending the call, Diane makes Mr. Peanutbutter promise not to bother their skunk neighbor, stating that she doesn't want to deal with a stinky husband when she returns home. Following the phonecall, Mr. Peanutbutter immediately contacts Princess Carolyn in seek of assistance. Carolyn, at first, assumes he needs a body buried, which initially shocks Mr. Peanutbutter, who reveals that he and Todd have been sprayed by a skunk. Carolyn gets ready to drive over to help them while telling them not to enter the house, only for Peanutbutter to reveal that he and Todd are already inside the house. Following, she grabs her keys and heads out to aid them. The episode returns to BoJack and Diane as they're driving to their next appearance. BoJack asks Diane permission to stop and pick up Jill's letter, though Diane retorts it by saying that she just wants to make their next appearance and then go home. BoJack attempts to salvage conversation with her by asking why he hasn't seen her in a while. She responds with quips about her marriage and job, while BoJack adds in that she's also avoiding him. She initially retorts his comment before confirming it moments later. She begins saying that she and BoJack are similar in several ways. She notes that, while that is great by itself, it's also dangerous and can bring out the worst in both of them if they're together. She adds that she's trying to get her life back together, and requests that she and BoJack only get together under professional circumstances. BoJack accepts the terms, only to reveal that he went to retrieve Jill's letter from Cuddly's home against Diane's requests, passing it off as an accidental detour. They knock on Cuddly's door, only for it to open on its own. They explore the house, which has been abandoned. BoJack admires an Oscar award, while Diane opens the back door blinds to allow light into the room. Upon doing so, she and BoJack discover the corpse of an orca in Cuddly's swimming pool. Diane suggests thet they call someone, while BoJack sarcastically remarks that no one calls anymore, preferring to text, roll their eyes, and send pornographic pictures. Before either of them can do anything, they are ambushed by Officer Fuzzyface along with some other officers. He reveals that they were waiting for the murderer(s) to return to the body, and assumed that BoJack and Diane were said murderers. Meanwhile, Princess Carolyn shows up at Mr. Peanutbutters home only to find that it, in addition to smelling like skunk, lik she expected, also smells of marijuana, courtesy of Todd smoking a joint, and is filled with spaghetti strainers. Mr. Peanutbutter expresses concern that he and Diane may end up getting a divorce if any more fights break out between them, and that he needs help with removing the skunk scent, so as to avoid upsetting her before she returns home. Carolyn suggests they take a tomato bath. Todd is overly enthusiastic of the idea due to being intoxicated on marijuana. BoJack and Diane are being interrogated by the police over the death of Nadia, the orca they found in Cuddly's swimming pool. While BoJack is mostly oblivious to Fuzzyface's interrogation methods, providing straight answers to all of his questions, Diane takes a stand against Fuzzyface and tricks him into allowing her to use her phone to look up her rights, discovering that he can't detain her and BoJack without putting them under arrest, much to his dismay. Once they get released from the Police Office, Diane reveals that she managed to grab Nadia's phone, which BoJack criticises her for. She reveals that a text in the phone states that, "BoJack is going to kill me." she suggests that someone may be trying to frame BoJack. BoJack reacts in shock, only to reveal that he was concerned with being late for the Bat Mitzvah he had to attend. At the Bat Mitzvah, BoJack congratulates the family, while Diane criticises his lax nature over the subject. When it becomes clear that he could end up in jail for murder charges, he becomes more invested in finding the culprit. Diane calls the last person Nadia contacted. The phone answers, with the person on the other end mistaking the caller for Nadia. She urges Nadia to return to work, only for someone to come in, ordering her to get back to work. BoJack and Diane wonder who it could be, before BoJack recognises it as Goober from Horsin' Around. They elect to head off immediately, before BoJack requests that they stay to lift the chair, to which Diane agrees instantly. Carolyn goes to the bathroom door to check up on todd and Mr. Peanutbutter. To her chagrin, Todd exits the bathroom with nothing but a strainer covering his crotch, covered in tomato sauce, which drips all over the carpet. Carolyn is mildly perterbed at the thought of Todd and Mr. Peanutbutter bathing together, which Todd is quick to defend. Mr. Peanutbutter becomes irritated by the tomato sauce in his fur and tries to resist shaking off. He fails and shakes tomato sauce all over Carolyn and the bedroom. He notes that shaking off made their problem worse, despite the skunk scent being cleared from their bodies. Carolyn prepares to call a cleaning service, while telling Todd and Peanutbutter to take care of the foul-smelling clothes. Todd eagerly runs off to do so, tracking more tomato sauce through the house. BoJack and Diane show up at Whale World in order to find the whale they called on Nadia's phone, Skinny Gina. BoJack and Diane are spotted by Goober, who initially believes that BoJack came to see him after so many years, only to be disappointed when BoJack can't even remember his real name. Diane requests to see Skinny Gina, to which Goober obliges, but not before clarifying that he doesn't employ strippers, and that the establishment is family-friendly. Gina shows up, prompting a mild gawk from BoJack. Diane states that they simply need information regarding Nadia, to which Gina denies under the pretense that she needs to keep working, suggesting that they buy a private dance. Diane is clearly disgusted at the idea, but BoJack accepts, pretending that it's the only way, so they might as well do it. They go to the Blow Hole room where Gina is ironically performing a lap dance on Diane, much to the latter's dismay. Diane and BoJack speak to her regarding Nadia, and Gina responds by telling them that a lot of innocent orca girls end up at Whale World, and end up dead because of the poor influences they experience. BoJack asks if she knows anything about Nadia's association with Cuddlywhiskers, to which she says she doesn't know, having never met the latter, only knowing that his house has been abandoned for months. She then reveals that Cuddly used to have a "system" involving large amounts of women coming to his home, but states that she's given them too much info. She gives them advice to come back later for an after-hours party, telling them to mention that they've "got BoJack" in order to get inside easily. BoJack and Diane make an appearance at a nursing home, in order for BoJack to gain more potential Oscar votes. While there, Diane and BoJack discuss things regarding their relationship. Diane reveals she doesn't believe in real happiness. BoJack inspires her by telling her to focus on small things, since no one can be happy all the time. Princess Carolyn freaks out upon seeing that Todd and Mr. Peanutbutter have started a fire outside. They reveal that they're burning the clothes, as opposed to removing the stench, because Carolyn said to "get rid" of them prior. Carolyn thinks for a moment as Mr. Peanutbutter's lawn is destroyed by the fire. Carolyn comes up with the false story that Mr. Peanutbutter got rid of the lawn and replaced it with drought-resistant landscaping. He's excited by the false tale possibly making Diane happy. Carolyn meanwhile begins contacting a landscaper. BoJack and Diane arrive at the after hours party at Whale World to find it in far worse shape than at daytime. Diane reassures herself that she's happy with her choices before they continue. They spot gina who gestures them towards a nearby curtain. They enter to find a dark, decrepit hallway full of high, inebriated, and completely unconscious people. The walk down the hall to the end door which has a visor on it. The man behind the visor requests to see BoJack, and is shocked to find out that Diane came with BoJack Horseman, who's face is on the logo for a new brand of heroin titled BoJack. Diane concludes that BoJack didn't kill Nadia, but that she overdosed on heroin. BoJack is swiftly knocked out following the realisation. BoJack wakes up with Diane, both of them tied up and held at gunpoint by Goober. Shortly thereafter, Fuzzyface breaks in and arrests Goober, revealing his real name to be Ritchie Osbourne. He seems somewhat distressed when BoJack can't even say his name correctly, before he's taken to jail. BoJack and Diane are both wondering what role Cuddlywhiskers had played in the whole fiasco, and elect to figure out where he is, to which BoJack inadvertently reveals that he's in Ohai, New Zealand. They travel there to meet him and Diane get's a call from an upset Mr. Peanutbutter. He is upset that he went through so much trouble to avoid upsetting her, only for her to be off, late at night with BoJack. He finalises the call by stating that they'd discuss what happened in the morning. While in Ohai, they discover that Cuddly's taken up a peaceful, buddhist-esque lifestyle. He reveals to BoJack that winning an Oscar didn't make him happy, which causes a spur of doubt and stress in BoJack that would influence his actions for quite some time afterward. He also reveals that he decided to dedicate his life to helping others, and that his "system" was actually a method of helping drug addicts. He also gives one final bit of advice to BoJack and Diane, which saddens them both. In the final moments, they're heading back to L.A. when BoJack attempts small talk. Attempting to deny the truth in Cuddly's words, only for Diane to simply state her want to go home. Trivia * This episode's A-plot seems to be a parody of Seaworld and the poor living conditions of the orcas that reside in captivity there. * The Episode appears to be more 'lore-based', and 'cartoon'-esque than most other episodes (another example being Chickens) most likely due to the depressing nature of the next episode, and later episodes in the season. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3